


#beardguy

by azurecuisine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bearded Sam Winchester, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurecuisine/pseuds/azurecuisine
Summary: Because Tumblr has had a lot of content regarding Sam's "Where's Dean?" beard. This is just silly.





	#beardguy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [a post.](http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/post/178180015523/so-i-was-thinking-of-your-angst-beard-list-and) It inspired this.

It starts on Tumblr, of course. A single picture, tagged #beardguy #omg #gorgeous, with a snapshot of a man in plaid standing outside a library in Denver. Gorgeous, with a beard, as advertised.

The post gains moderate popularity, until it gets reblogged with a new picture: the same man, with a beautiful old muscle car, at a gas station in Ukiah, CA. #beardguy #omg #classic cars

It takes off after that, a flurry of posts and pictures bouncing from blog to blog, and then someone makes a website “Beardguy!” A map is posted, and the beard guy has been spotted in random places all over the country. A user in Canada posts a picture of the same guy, same car, but is told that it doesn’t count: beard guy is beardless. “He has stubble,” she says, and a minor war starts over stubble vs beard vs cleanshaven (one user has posted some beardless manips of beard guy). Separate pages are made on the site for various degrees of facial hair.

Sam remains oblivious to it, until one day after Dean gets free of Michael and long after he’s started shaving again. They’ve just checked into a motel in Page, AZ, and are walking to their room, when a teenager suddenly screams. They both turn to her, hands going to guns and looking around for what made the girl scream. She’s pointing at Sam. Dean looks at him, confused, then turns back to the girl.

“You’re him!” she says, jumping in place.

Dean gets a look at her shirt then (shut up, he wasn’t leering, but when there’s a picture and words on a shirt you can’t help glancing down) and he cracks up. “Dude, she’s wearing your face!”

“What? No!” Sam tries to split his attention between the teen and his brother, and has to settle for glaring at Dean.

“Why’d you shave?” the girl asks. She’s pouting. “We love the beard!”

Sam isn’t sure what to do, and Dean isn’t helping. “Um. It was kinda hot?” he says to the girl.

“Exactly!” she says.

Dean laughs harder, grabbing Sam’s shoulder to hold himself up.

Sam sighs. “Look, kid, we’re kinda busy-” He starts backing towards their room, pulling Dean with him.

Her phone comes out. “Just one pic? I’ll be fast!” and before he can answer the picture is taken.

The new picture is on the Beardguy! site within an hour. Users are split between those appreciating the old new look and those mourning the loss of the beard. An hour later, and the site and every post on Tumblr has vanished. A few people try to ask questions about it, and those posts are quickly deleted as well.

“Thanks, Charlie,” Sam smiles at her on his computer.

“Yeah, you owe me.”


End file.
